Lorelai, Rory and the poor camel
by Maeusle
Summary: What happens if a penguin went to the Sahara? A OneShot, that'll make you laugh your head off. Staring: Our favourite Gilmore Girls and a special diner owner.Warning: It's just nonesense and doesn't lead anywhere...


**AN:**Hey everyone!  
I'm sorry it takes me so long to update my other two stories, it's just a huge lack of time...But I think you won't have to wait too long anymore...  
Anyway, enough said to other fics- read this one! It's a really odd idea I had in school (god, was I bored!)  
My desk neighbour nearly fell from her chair from laughing- and she doesn't even know the show (what a shame!)  
Well, I'd like to know if it's really that funny, or if she's only crazy, SO REVIEW, please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, of course!

**Lorelai, Rory and the poor camel**

When Rory entered Luke's diner very early on a Saturday morning, she found her mother breeding over a steaming cup of coffee she held in her hands.  
Eyeing her in bewilderment Rory took a chair and sat down on the opposite side of the table, however, Lorelai was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice her daughter.

Rory snapped her fingers in front of her mother's face to gain her attention, but it didn't work as Lorelai was spaced out too far.

As her next try also failed, she gave her a kick under the table.  
Lorelai winced.

"Ou!" She exclaimed angrily.

"What the hell are you doing offspring of mine!" She complained as she let go of her mug and rubbed her shin.  
Rory smiled innocently.  
"The, question is, - what are you doing, oh loveliest mother?"

Frustrated Lorelai took a sip of her coffee before she set her mug back down onto the table and rested her head on her left hand.

"I'm thinking, " she mumbled into her palm, as she continued to stare passively into nothingness.

"Well, that I've already noticed." Rory chuckled.

"Are you trying to find the meaning of life, or what?" She asked jokingly.  
Lorelai waved her aside.

"On a _Saturday morning_? Nah...I had a dream, but it was interrupted by this stupid alarm clock-" She paused and looked at Rory. "Have I ever told you, that ringing alarm clocks on Saturday mornings should be abolished?" She asked and Rory nodded.

"About every Saturday you've had to get up before 11 o'clock."  
Lorelai groaned.

"And there's still no law?"

Rory giggled amused.

"Nope."

"Damn..." Lorelai sighed before she refilled her empty mug with more coffee. "So, anyway... I had a dream, but I couldn't dream it to its end, because this evil alarm clock pulled me out of sleep. It was a really confusing dream..."

"What did you dream about?"

"A penguin. It was on holiday in the Sahara."

Rory gave her mother a questioning look, waiting for more, but it seemed that Lorelai wasn't going to say anything else.

"And then?" She asked curiously while filling herself another mug of coffee..

Lorelai shook her head.

"Nothing. Then this devil alarm clock rang!"

"And that's why you're thinking so hard?" Rory asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...It'll bother me the whole week- what the hell does a penguin on holiday in the Sahara do?"

Rory shrugged. She watched her Mom emptying her mug and did, though slower, the same.

"Maybe he meets a camel," she spoke out the first thing that came to her mind.  
Lorelai looked up.

"Yeah, that could be possible. And then they'll become friends!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"There you are, the perfect ending for your dream," Rory said as she leaned back pleased and watched her mother's happy expression, as she obviously continued the penguin's story on her mind.

But the longer she watched her, the more the happiness on Lorelai's face faded.  
Becoming unsure, Rory put her last sentence into question form.

"Penguin and camel,- living happily ever after; as pen pals – it's a perfect ending, isn't it?"

Lorelai sipped her coffee and shook her head slightly. Then she placed her mug on the table and pushed it away, the shaking of her head becoming stronger.

"No!" She spit out, brought her hands up to her head and pulled at her hair.

"It's terrible!"

To say Rory looked puzzled would've have been an understatement.

"And why?" She asked and shocked her mother with her lack of understanding.

"Don't you understand?" She asked aghast.

Rory desperately tried to restrain her laughter, as Lorelai became more and more hysterical.

"If they'll become pen pals, the penguin'll invite the camel to visit him in the Antarctic. _The Antarctic_, Rory! _The Antarctic!_ She screamed wildly waving her hands about.  
"And because this poor thing has no idea, what approaches it, it'll accept.

It'll go to the Antarctic and there it'll miserably freeze to death!"

Now Rory couldn't hold back anymore.  
Just in time she managed to swallow the sip of coffee she had held in her mouth, before she burst into laughter.

"This is not funny! The poor camel!" Lorelai squealed making a face, that only made Rory laugh harder.

Allured by the strange scene in his diner, Luke came over to their table.  
"What's going on here?" He questioned confused, looking back and forth between the two Gilmore girls. One at the edge of a nervous breakdown, the other nearly falling off her chair from laughing.

Rory swallowed and held her aching side, as she looked up to Luke.

"The penguin went to the Sahara and so the camel froze to death," she explained in mock seriousness before she burst into laughter again.

Luke frowned.

"Okaaaaaaaayyy…." He said slowly breathing out, making Lorelai immediately shoot him a death glare.

"Okay? Nothing's okay! It's terrible!" She shouted gesturing dramatically with her hands.

Luke stared at her, like she belonged in some institution. When her words got through her actions, he began to nod approvingly.

"Indeed…" he said seriously, taking a step closer. He suddenly snatched the coffee pot.

"It's terrible, and I'll hide this, before it gets even worse!"

He said pointing to the pot, and before one of the Gilmore Girls could react, he had disappeared in the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Let me know!

Ina

**Ah, and: I've a problem, my absolute georgeous beta, KeitaWolf (THANK YOU SO MUCH) goes on holiday, soI need someone to beta my writings until she's back in January...  
Please, could one of you stand in for her until she's back?  
It's really important for my other fics...**


End file.
